


Hell Hath no Fury?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Official functions without his partner are bad enough, but having to deal with unwelcome advances has Bokuto wishing he'd brought his gun!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hell Hath no Fury?

Bokuto nursed his drink and leaned against the bar, his eyes scanning the crowded room. No sign of him thank God. Daishou had been stalking him all evening, smiling, winking; blatantly flashing his chest and bony ass in his direction. He was frankly tired of the whole pantomime. He sighed and turned back to the bar deciding that he needed something stronger than his current mineral water if he was going to have to endure much more of this.

His mind drifted to his partner, he could cheerfully strangle that agent of his for booking him an unmissable engagement the same evening as the Police Dept Christmas Ball. He had tried to get out of the ball but Yamiji had been adamant, besides he’d been recruited to present the award for Rookie of the Year months ago and his name was already in all the programs. Akaashi had insisted he fulfil his obligations. He said the juniors looked up to him and he should live up to that reputation for integrity by turning up even if he’d prefer not to.

Keiji too had tried to reschedule but was unable to and decided he too should not let his audience of anthropology students down. They had managed a compromise of sorts. Keiji’s lecture started earlier and finished before the Ball ended so Bokuto had been able to drive him there. Keiji was getting a taxi over to join Bokuto as soon as he could diplomatically leave. Bokuto consulted his watch, not much longer and Keiji should be with him. 

Without Akaashi to escort he’d been prey to every unattached person in the room and whilst some of his colleagues would have relished it he found it distinctly unnerving. He gave a wry smile, once he would have been like them and gone home with the prettiest one there; and a pocket full of phone numbers to boot. Since he met Akaashi he just wasn’t interested. Most of them had taken his polite refusals with good grace; they were pretty sure that despite his denial Bokuto and his partner were more than just that, far more.

One however seemed to have a complete blind spot where the word ‘no’ was concerned. Daishou Suguru had followed him around the room like a stalker. In fact he was beginning to remind him of one of their old cases and he wondered for a second if he should have brought his gun after all. He tried ignoring him at first but every time he turned round there Daishou was. Daishou asked him if he was dancing, he politely declined, citing his back. Daishou placed his hand on his thigh at the bar; he pointedly removed it and walked away with his drink, fighting down his good manners at leaving Daishou with an empty glass. Nothing seemed to work.

He signalled the barman and ordered himself a beer, as he waited for it he smelt a familiar whiff of too strong aftershave and his eyes closed briefly as he cringed, not again. A leg brushed up against his and a voice purred alcoholically in his ear, “You really shouldn’t be drinking alone Koutarou, if Akaashi can’t be bothered to come here with you there’s no need to be alone tonight.”

He turned towards the voice, Daishou had clearly had plenty to drink, his eyes had a slight glaze and he wobbled just a little unsteadily. “Don’t call me Koutarou, Daishou; it’s Detective Bokuto to you.”

“Aw don’t be like that Koutarou. I wouldn’t put you down like that stuck up partner of yours, I know how to treat my man,” Daishou slurred, his hand stroking down Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto gripped the hand and removed it, pushing him away, “Keep these to yourself Daishou and leave me alone, I wouldn’t date you if you were the last human left on the planet.” He said coldly, his eyes full of disdain. He turned back to his drink; pointedly dismissing him as the officers around them smirked, enjoying the floorshow.

Daishou staggered back tipsily a few steps, his expression filled first with shock and then fury. Suddenly a glass sailed past Bokuto’s ear and smashed into the back of the bar, “BASTARD!” Daishou screeched. 

“You led me on, you flirted with me, you invited me over, you even ate my chilli and now you toss me aside for that stuck up, social misfit of a partner!” Daishou screamed at him, “You know what you are, you’re a no good SOB.” He grabbed another glass from a passing waiter and Bokuto ducked as it too shattered against the bar.

Bokuto stepped towards him and grabbed his hands as he reached for another missile, “Daishou stop it, you’re drunk and you’re making a complete idiot of yourself. I never led you on at all it was your own over-heated imagination. I did not ask you over, you turned up at my apartment uninvited; and I never ate the chilli you brought me, I don’t like chilli. Finally I NEVER want to hear you insult my partner again, do you hear me.”

“Detective Daishou I think you should leave now. Komi, Suzumeda, would you please call a cab and see that Detective Daishou reaches home safely. Daishou; my office, tomorrow morning at ten sharp.” Yamiji’s clipped tones barked across the floor.

Keiji stepped back from the doorway as Komi and Suzumeda led a chastened and humiliated Daishou from the ballroom. Keiji walked slowly across the floor towards his shaken partner.

“Are you alright Bokuto san? Did he hit you?” Keiji reached a finger to a red droplet of blood on his cheek and wiped it clean, “You’re bleeding.”

Bokuto pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at it, “It’s just a scratch Akaashi, must have got caught by a splinter of glass. Did you...”

“See it?” Keiji nodded, “Yes, all of it. I never took him for such an idiot as that.”

“He’s been stalking me all evening; I was wishing I had my gun.”

“You wouldn’t have shot him surely Bokuto?” Keiji said aghast.

“It would have been tempting but nope, that would have earned me a lifetime of sessions with the Police shrink and a room with padded walls," he grinned. "Come on let’s dance, I don’t want everyone listening in.” He took Keiji in his arms and manoeuvred him onto the dance floor where the band was striking up a slow dance as the lights dimmed.

“Why would Daishou stalk you Bokuto?” Keiji asked confused, as they moved slowly around the floor.

“He got some crazy notion that I was available since you weren’t here. Please Akaashi don’t ever leave me alone near him again,” he begged, squeezing his a little closer.

“But you are available Bokuto san.”

He shook his head, “No Akaashi I haven’t been available for quite some time.”

“You have someone, why aren’t they here then?”

“They are but they don’t know it,” Bokuto said smiling.

“They’re not married surely, Bokuto?”

“No Akaashi, what do you take me for?”

“Then you should be dancing with them.”

“I am Akaashi.”

Keiji took a few seconds to process his words. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you might run away, and losing you completely was something I couldn’t risk.”

“And now?”

“You haven’t run yet.” Bokuto spun them round as the music drew to a close.

“I don’t plan to, ever.”

“Promise.”

“I promise Bokuto san, now kiss me before the lights come back up and you lose your nerve.”

“Too late Akaashi,” he said as their lips met and the room grew bright again. Spontaneous applause broke out around them. “I think we’re busted Akaashi.”

“Good.”


End file.
